The Strawberry Jam
by LeylaAnders
Summary: AU: Castiel lived a very peaceful life with his fragile niece, Emilie. He had a big farm that could support them and also he make the best strawberry jam  in Kansas. Little did he know that green eyes and burnt honey hair will change his life for good.
1. Chapter 1

_He has to run. If he doesn't they will catch can't let that happen. He promised that he will be back. His mother and his little brother are waiting for him. He promised he will be back,he always is, even if it's week or month he always returns home,he promised and he always keeps his promisess._

_But the pain in his leg is excruciating, damn soldier shot him. His leg is going numb , but he won't give up. He hears shot somewhere in the distance and then the roar of a thunder short after. He tries to go faster, but the leg...ungh. Thanks to the rain that is now falling hard on him, they won't track him. Just some place safe, does he ask for too much. _God help me!

_And as if his prayers were heard he noticed a barn with it's door ajar. He limped to it as fast as he could. He pulled the doors closed, and made his way to the pile of hay to collapse on to it. Pain, was unforgivable, he lost so much blood._

_The hay was dry and comfortable, soft under him. Something he missed for, and it smelled like home. It was calming, now he could rest. Far away from the people that tried to get him. Now he could just rest, and in the morning he could go, go back to his family, but now he needs to rest..._


	2. Chapter 2

First rays of the sun fell down on the big farm. Sun cast its curtain over the crowns of the trees, over the green green grass, along cultivations of various vegetables and fruits. On the blades of the windmill down to the roof of the hovel, to finaly peeks it's way trough the window of a small but not so small cottage, to the bedroom of it's owner. The man in the bed was still asleep. Sun lightened his calm face. Making the tips of the unrully, raven black, hair shine. The rooster (I just couldn't use the other word...blame the fanfictions)crowed twice, a sign to start the day. The man from the bed, yawned and streched.

He got up, and walked to the bathroom. Cold splash of water to wake him up. A quick shower and he went to dress himself. He puted on a dark blue plaid shirt, his worn and ragged jeans and his black boots. 

Coffe, the liquid wonder of the human kind. And the pancakes with the strawberry jam.  
>Now he can start the day. <p>

After a good breakfast, he went to water the cultivations. Corn, potatos, turnip, bean, carrots, tomatoes, apple trees, pears, and strawberries. When he was done he could finally feed the cow. When he wanted to go to cowshed to his cow named 'Fay' his fateful newfoundland 'Chuck' joined him. Fay needed new hay so next he went to the barn, only to be greeted with a great surprise. In the corner, on the pile of hay layed something big. He got his shotgun and walked to the 'Thing' closer, to see it was a horse.

And not some average plain horse. It was a mustang. Strong, big and impressive. It's fur was color of light beige with burnt honey mane and socks, also it had many brown spots scattered across his body. What a rare thing. And it was sleeping.. When he layed his hand on the mane to pet it, the horse suddenly stirred and shot upright. Being on four legs it showed his full magnificience. The man noticed that it's knees looked like they could bent under him at moment.

In it's eyes he could see pure confiusion and fear, they were darting between the doors of the barn and the shotgun. The man realised it was scared that he'll hurt him. He layed the gun slowly on the ground, with his free arm raised he tried to show that he means no harm to the terified animal, and slided it acroos the floor somewhere far to the wall. The horse still rubbed his hoof against the ground and his nostrils were flared in a warning manner, but fear was still visible in it's forest green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

- Prince Charming! Don't. Lay down. Easy. – Castiel was startled byt the voice of his niece. She was talking to the horse, in a calm tone. Uncle. Step away, slowly. – She didn't broke the eye contact with the horse, who was looking now at her, it seemed that the sight of her was calming. She stepped closer to him, hugging him by the neck. Fear overcame Catiel's heart. 

- Emilie, no. It's dangerous. Come here.

- Uncle don't worry. I'm okay. I found him here in the night. He is wounded, tired and hungry. Please let him stay. – Emilie than looked at castiel with her big hazel eyes that reminded him so much of his lost brother, Gabriel. But she didn't know the risk of keeping a horse. – Please, he won't harm me. And when he will heal up he can help at the farm. Uncle please.- He couldnt say no to that puppy look, she got from her father for sure. Castriel glanced at Prince charming, looking in those unbelievably moss green eyes. 

- Ok. But you can't ride on him and you will tell me when you will be visting him here. You will take care of him. Is that clear?

- Like the sun. Thank you thank you thank you uncle Castiel.- With that she hugged her uncle. – Come on you can pet him. He's friendly. – The horse was laying down now, breathing evenly. They kneeled neside him on the hay.

- I tended his wounds just like you thought me. – He chuckled at how earnest her voice sounded. She guided his calloused hand with her delicate one, across the horse's main.  
>Castiel remmbered her first fall from Falado, her first horse. She broke three ribs, her leg, sprained her wrist, and broke her collarbone. He forbid her riding on any horse, ever again. She has so fragile bones, and her immune system is oh so weak. He is always fretting about her when she helps him at the farm. She is the only thing that is left of his family.<p>

A single tear made it's way down his rosy cheek. He quickly wiped it away.  
>- Allright. Get him some water, and i will bring something he can eat. Oh and check on Fay. She quickly nodded and went away. Castiel did as he told. Then when he was done, and the horse was munching on fodder, he watched the poor animal.<p>

– Just don't get us in trouble. – He whispered. As if it understood, the horse nodded and Castiel again threaded his slender fingers through the burnt honey hair.

-Authors Note-

You know if anyone is reading this some reviews would help. Some suggestions ideas anything. Or if you are confused i can clear some things. See ya. I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Charming POV

_He is such a kind man. Strange, but in a good way. And this unreadable emotion in his eyes, whicjh are full of them. You can see sincerity, concern, kindness, care, love for that little girl, and something that is completly out of place. Something like...pain? sorrow?fear? I don't know for sure but it's something sad. One thing I know for sure, he won't give me away to the army, the girl won't let it. _

_Aah his touch is so gentle and soothing. Just like girl's was. Speaking of her, she found me here when the dawn was breaking. Then tended the wound with some alcohol and wrapped it up nicely, heh, just like Sammy would do it. Then she started talking. Telling me where I am, who she is. A lot about her uncle Castiel, that her birthday were coming. What she likes, what hse does not. That she wants to know about her father. That the war is scaring her. That she is glad I'm here and that she will care for me. A thing that i heard from my mother a lot. I miss her. But I can't go back now with that leg.  
><em>

_About the leg. The damn soldier will pay for this. Why the hell would he shot a horse when they are needed so badly. As soon as knew thay were catching the wild horses and buying them, or even taking without permission from town's, I galloped in the direction of west from Louisville, to my mother and my brother in Lawrence. I needed to know that they are allright,that they weren't taken to drag cannon's._

_I was trotting in the forest when one of the soldiers saw me. So I ran. I thought that the dusk will hide me but no such thing. He spotted me anyway, and after a second a pain shot through my back right leg. I fell down. The bushes hiding me, wheni tried to get up. Then I heard a noise similiar to the one cannon is giving, but I was wrong. It was the storm, when it started to pour form heaven I took my chance and ran. Then I saw this little barn, and nearly unconcious, limped here to just fall down on the hay. _

_Then the girl found me and I'm here. And I feel good and lucky. Im thankful that they wont give me out. And as I promised to the man, I won't get them in trouble. I'll be good this once. And I will try to be helpful when I will heal up enough to walk. Anything just have that hand on my maine stroking it so gently. And that smell of apple pie coming from the man. God I'm hungry. Even though this fodder is quite good I like he human food better. Considering the fact that I am one of them. _

_-_Author's note-

Hey guys. (yEah right, liike anyone reads this). Well if anyone does, sorry for the delay. something bad had happend and i just havent had the will to write this further, to do anything actually. But not about me, about the story we talk. I think about taking it down. It is not anything interesting, just me and my sick imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

And after that day everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be when the war is looming. Castiel and Emilie were doing their chores easilyas always. The jam was selling out good, strawberrys were getting sweeter with the summer sun.

The horse – Prince charming- was getting better day after day. He started to walk, or limp as you could say, around and befriended Fay and Chuck. Which is rare because Chuck not fond of any strangers. They were lucky that the wound didn't get infected, soon Prince can gallop. Everyday you can see the horse is fighting. He is also vey fond of sweets, they soon found out, when Emilie baked pies. She put 10 of them on the window sill so they could cool down. The smell must have carried with the wind and to the barn, because next thing she saw when she turned around from the oven was Prince Charming munching on the sixth apple pie. She wanted to scold him. But she couldn't,not with that pie filling smeared on his snout so adorably, so she tried to shoo him away. Then Castiel tried to help her by dragging him away by the neck, but the sturdy mustang wouldn't budge, so it ended up by Castiel slipping and falling in to the mud and the horse snorting loudly as if laughing. Then Prince leaned down to Castiel so he could grab him by the neck again and stand up. And Castiel did, looking in the moss green eyes fascinated. Wondering about the horse's behavior. He acted almost...human, but he quickly dissmissed that thought and instructed Emilie to pack the things on the carriege, which Fay dragged.

Then Castiel led the horse to the barn so they could go to the marketplace. When he got the hay on the floor for Prince and was ready to leave, he patted the horse's side. Prince startled him by nudging Castiels chest with his snout.

- What? What's the matter? – Castiel asked concerned knewing the horse wouldn't speak, but somehow having hope just for that. Then the horse layed his head on the farmer's shoulder. With hesitation the blue eyed man put his arms around Prince's neck.

- A hug ? You wanted a hug? Don't worry I'll be back, with Emilie, and if you behave I'll bring you some pie.- With that said the horse snorted happily, and Castiel could leave.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO- 

Later that day, when Castiel and Emilie were back from the marketplace, and after dinner went to bed. Well Emilie did. Castiel checked on her to be sure that she is asleep then he quickly got into his worn out boots and shrugging on his flannel shirt, went out to the barn.

Closing gently the big doors, he walked over to where the Prince was, sleeping apparently.

- Well I guess I have to wait with the pie till tommorow- He didn't have to say anything else, when he saw that the burnt honey coloured animal stirred and his head shot up sharply at the sound of the farmer's voice, or maybe at the mention of pie?

- Ah so you _are_ interested. – the smugness in his voice handed a slice of the pie to the horse which happily devoured it. Then he sat next to him and started to pet him. The horse layed its head on Castiel's lap.

- You are really lucky y'know. Getting away from the soldiers, from the war. I belive that one of them shot you. It was very stupid of him. I know they need the horses, but getting them to drag all those guns is just cruel. Especially for a fine mustang like you, you are not the one to work, you are the wild one, the free spirit. Besides why would he need a wounded horse for that. Heh., then again, you are not some plain horse. You are strong, standing tall – with that Prince pulled his head up high, as if proudly. - And you fight. Unlike me.- At that the stallion looked at the brunnete's face, with something that looked like...somewhat sorry expression. One tear made it's way down his cheek and dropped on the horses cheek. – Emilie will be thirteen in a few days. And I promised her I will tell her what happened with her parents. I can't bring myself to it . I don't even know what happened to Lilly-Ann and Gabe. Gabriel went on the war, but Lilly-Ann wanted to join him so she bacame a messanger. And then, then I don't know. Any trace of them being alive, gone. Just gone. And a letter didn't came, so I hope they are alive, but then again I don't know what happened. And now you came. And she looked so happy. I want nothing more than to keep that innocent smile on her face. I would hate myself to look into her eyes and see that haunted look that I got.

When Castiel looked down into the Prince Charming's eyes just to see him staring back with sincerity and ...compassion? The pie long forgotten layed half eaten on the floor. Now Prince just looked the brunette in the eyes with his head laying on the man's lap. Almost like offering comfort. But that isn't possible. Not from an animal. Is it?

Castiel then layed against the horse's left front leg just next to the head and put his hand on his neck. Prince layed his head then on the hay turned to the direction of the man so he could provide as much heat in the chilly barn as he could to keep the small man warm.

- For all it's worth, thank you. – Castiel whispered afraid that his voice might crack from the sobs that wanted to escape. Thank you seemed approriate and he really did have something to say thank you for. Even though it is an animal somehow he felt better.

Soon Castiel fell asleep. But Prince charming stayed awake as if keeping watch. Like he was a guardian of some sort. He looked at the man, and watched as he was breathing evenly, watching his calm face.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince charming's POV

_Finally he is asleep. Finally calm. Finally his face is calm and free of every emotion especailly that pain. Oh how he hated seeing him like that. He has so much on his shoulder, and no one who could help him in bearing that cross. And now that he is asleep he seems so small, vulnerable and just so stunningly beatifull especially with those ridiculously blue eyes. Almost like...like an angel. Angel that keeps guard, an angel who is taking care of that little girl who has to stay strong... an angel who is breaking down, falling almost because war ripped his wings out, and the saddest thing is that there is no one there to catch him. _

_I hate chick-flick moments like that, but I can't feel any other way towards this man. _

_I really admire him for that strenghth. He reminds me of my mother. She was the same. She tried to stay strong for me and Sammy when Dad was depressed after the war when he was in french foreign legion. I saw him everyday, drinking himself unconcious and then falling asleep in the shed._

_Mom showed me his medals and other symbols of honouring like Virtutti Militari. But after the war and the wandering he was a broken man, but mom stayed there. For him for us, believing that she will get him out of that. He even asked her once "Do you still love me?" and she looked at him with a disbelieving eyes and said "Of course you dumbass you are all i have ever wanted and nothing less" He cried that night and she held him._

_Sometimes I believe she is the real soldier. Like every other woman out there, who stayed alone with everything on their head, waiting patiently for their men to come home, staying strong for their children, trying not to lose faith, when they have so many doubts and uncertainity looming. If there is God, then I swear I will try my best to hold that man standing. _


End file.
